


Yustuko Yoshiyuki

by smileistealteeth



Series: Character Backstories, Facts, and Writings [1]
Category: All Hail Those Who Fail, Dangan Ronpa: Bloodshed Riot, Original Work
Genre: Boats and Ships, Body Shaming, Canon Autistic Character, Cheating, Drowning, Manslaughter, Memory Loss, Other, Psychiatric Hospitals, Repressed Memories, Sedona, Sexual Abuse, Underage Prostitution, accidental murder, lingerie model
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileistealteeth/pseuds/smileistealteeth
Summary: This is the first work in a series about my character's. Yustuko Yoshiyuki is one of the one with a terrible backstory but now I'm letting her live happily with friends. All Hail Those Who Fail is the story she's from, Bloodshed is a game my friend made and I used her in. Fujieki and Aika are not my characters and belong to two of my friends.
Relationships: Nguyễn Ðức Bình/Aya Yoshiyuki, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Yustuko Yoshiyuki & Aika Okawa, Yustuko Yoshiyuki & Fujieko Kibe
Series: Character Backstories, Facts, and Writings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080308





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I just posted this as a test before editing it. Why did three people read it.

Name: Yustuko Yoshiyuki  
Age: 15  
Race: Asian  
Ethnicity: Vietnamese/Japanese  
Height: 5'4"  
Eye Color: Green  
Hair Color: Black

Yustuko has ASD and PTSD. She is a compulsive liar and some learning disabilities. She has had memory problems since she was little but they worsened after some trauma.


	2. Simplified Backstory

Yustuko was raised by her mother and father, she has two younger twin sisters. Her father was a communist Vietnamese soldier, he manned a warship and has kept memorabilia from it. Her mother is a marine biologist from Japan, but unfortunately, married life has worn her down and now she’s a quiet housewife while her husband is the breadwinner. When Yustuko was a child she accidentally knocked over something of her father’s and it broke, she told her mother and her mother took her to a park. When they got home her father was pissed and asking what happened to it, before Yustuko could confess her mother told him that, “We weren’t home, we couldn’t have knocked it down, it probably fell by itself.” After that calmed her father down, Yustuko realized she can lie to get out of trouble, to make her parents happy. She lied about winning awards in school and what her job was. She told her parents she was working as a swimsuit model, but really she was working for a lingerie magazine for men. She had a friend that worked with her, by now Yustuko has forgotten her name but they were close. Yustuko and her father both had the week off so the family and Yustuko’s friend went on a trip. They rented a house and brought Yustuko’s father’s old boat. On one of the last days of the trip, Yustuko and her friend went out on the boat, they were messing around and Yustuko jokingly pushed her friend. Her friend hit her head and bled out, Yustuko rushed back home but by then it was too late, her friend had died. She told her parents and they helped cover everything up. They ditched the boat and they moved from New York to a small town in California. Yustuko couldn’t get over her friend's death, she started seeing her from the corner of her vision. She’d see this friend so often her parents put her on medication but it made her worse, she’d get paranoid and she wasn’t able to function properly anymore. She had to quit her job and they ended up sending her to a psychiatric hospital. Yustuko was getting better before she found out her mother was pregnant. It was like they were replacing her. She wouldn’t accept visitors until it was time to meet her little sisters. When she met them and saw how happy her parents were for the first time in a long time, she made a promise to herself she’d get better and be there to help raise her sisters. She’ll take the bullying she gets from you if it means she can be free.


End file.
